Rolls of product, for example, rolls of household tissue, e.g., toilet paper or paper towel, need to be packaged for distribution and commercial sale. Many rolled products, including rolls of household tissue, are individually wrapped in packaging, such as paper or plastic. Oftentimes, the wrapped individual rolls are then packaged in groups in larger packaging, such as larger plastic bags, boxes, etc.
Wrapping individual rolls in packaging requires special manufacturing equipment, specifically, roll packaging systems. Many roll packaging systems package rolls by wrapping them and then securing the wrapper to the roll by tucking the wrapper into the hollow center cavity of the roll. Tucking is generally accomplished by forcing the wrapper into the center of the roll with a tucking device, such as a rod sized to fit within the center of the roll that pushes any paper covering the center portion of the roll into that hollow center cavity.
Prior art roll packaging methods contemplate multiple stages wherein the roll is moved from station to station and each stage is completed while the roil is in a stationary, or stopped, position. Prior art roll wrapping systems typically have a step wherein a wrapper is folded at least partially over a roll, while the roll is stationary, and then, after the folding process occurs, a stationary tucking arm is pushed into the hollow cavity of the roll to tuck the folded wrapper into the hollow cavity to secure the wrapper to the roll. In these prior art devices, the roll remains stationary throughout the first folding and tucking step. After the first folding step, the roll is then moved along the assembly in the roll wrapping system to several more stationary locations wherein the remainder of the wrapper is folded over the roll and then tucked into the center of the roll. Once the tucking step is completed. the packaging system moves the roll to the next station.
For example, many prior art tucking devices feature a four station gradual folding and tucking method wherein the wrapper was folded over each of the top, bottom, left, and right sides of the roll end. At each of the four tucking stages, the wrapper is plunged into the core with a tucking device. In prior art systems, the roll is stopped to perform each tucking operation because prior art tucking devices operate to linearly drive a tucking arm, or rod, into the roll. Thus, prior art tucking devices operate along a single axis to make a simple in-out motion to plunge the tucking arm into the hollow center of the roll and then to remove the arm from the